Terrier vs The Rogue
by Tilting At Windmills
Summary: BekaRosto, more relationship than crime fighting. What will happen when Beka challenges the Rogue, will Beka and Rosto stay together? Who will live, who will die? Whats up next for our Terrier and the Rogue? Now an actual story. Enjoy, R&R please.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: I own nothing

**A/N: I own nothing. This should come as no surprise, would I really be posting on fan fiction if I was Tamora Pierce?? I hope not. Either way, I don't own anything, although I would love to "borrow" some of the characters for an afternoon or two. It could be fun. **

**This happens after Terrier, Beka is a full dog now; still paired with Goodwin and Tunstall, not an even amount of dogs, there needed to be one threesome (no pun intended.) They volunteered. **

**Beka's POV**

I opened my eyes and for a moment I didn't know where I was. The strong arms wrapped around me, warm body behind me and the décor told me I was in Rosto's room. Oddly, I didn't remember coming here.

Uh oh. Now I do. Last night had been a really bad night on watch, illegal slave operations, it was raining and a rusher broke my arm last week so I have been on light duty. Come to think of it, I haven't seen the idiot since, I have decided that I am not going to think about his consequences, or if he is still alive to bear them. When I came home last night I was in a frightful mood, some looby had smacked my arm, fracturing it again, I was stuck at the kennel being healed and filing reports and Rosto was Rogue-ish when I got here.

Flashback:

Rosto is on his throne, in the newly named Dancing Dove, the court of the Rogue. Why do I have to live in the court of the Rogue, I know it is helpful but goddess, these people never sleep.

I have my arm in a sling, and walk up to his throne. No, not on the dais, that would be stupid and possibly suicidal; depending upon his mood.

I stop several feet away, his rushers looking between me and Rosto, not sure what they should do. The last rusher that hurt me is no longer with us in this world; my dogs and me are off limits. His rushers aren't supposed to fight with Dogs but Tunstall, Goodwin, Ersken and me are off-limits.

"Rosto," I say quietly, not a whisper but not a shout neither, "can I talk to you?"

The Rogue doesn't even spare me a glance; he completely ignores me and pretends to not notice that I am standing right in front of 'is eyes.

"Your Majesty," I said as sarcastically as possible while I curtsied, "might I have a moment of your time?" I glared at him, most are scared of my eyes, but he doesn't even flinch.

"Beka," Anniki stage-whispered, "can you come here? We need to talk,"

I rose up, turned my back on the Rosto and walked to Anikki, sitting very closely to Bold Brian.

"Hi Brian," I said, almost sitting in his lap. Rosto was ignoring me; I didn't care what he thought.

Brian only smiled in reply, he knows as well as I that a rusher flirting with me is also flirting with death.

"Beka, what is with you tonight?" asked Anikki.

"It was a bad night, some cracknob smacked my arm, and fractured it, that's why I'm home so late," I said quietly.

"Take a quick walk with me Beka?"

"Sure Anikki" I said.

As soon as we were alone and out of earshot she said "What in Mithros's name were you doing up there with Rosto?"

I just glared at her.

"Do you want to hear the other part of the story, the part that you missed, or do you just want to be angry and evil for a while/"

"What?"

"Let him tell you, just know that it was a long and hard night for everyone, all was not quiet in the court of the Rogue," she said vaguely.

"Anikki," I growled.

"Some rushers were questioning your and Rosto's relationship, don't interrupt Beka, very foolishly Rosto got upset over some comments that were somewhat less than complementary about you,"

"What!" I nearly screamed.

"Beka, did you not notice that he still hasn't gotten up," she asked.

"What happened, tell me everything," I demanded.

"Some of the things said are not to be repeated, but one of you are in each others pay, or Rosto is the Rogue because you and your connection to the Dogs keep him safe, you aren't properly respectful, you two bed each other, you and your partners are off limits, and some rushers got very vulgar in what they would like to do to you,"

Oh goddess.

"What did he do" I asked, although I think I already know the answer.

"Someone challenged him for the Rogue," she whispered.

Although this isn't really my fault, I felt a little guilty. Rosto and I are neither together nor apart and are floating in this weird middle ground. We love each other, but haven't made it open. I shudder to think what would happen. This is why I didn't want to get involved in the first place. It's complicated enough being friends.

"Say something Beka,"

"Let's go back inside. I need something to drink,"

I'd rather not remember the rest. I continued to ignore Rosto, got rather drunk, walked away as he was apologizing and had a very loud fight that I'm sure everyone heard. Oh goddess, I think I might stay in bed.

I pulled the sheet over my head. This woke Rosto.

"Good morning love," he said while hugging me.

"Morning," I turned around and kissed him softly.

He didn't say anything, he just held me closer.

"I'm sorry," I began.

"Shhh," he interrupted, "I am the one who is sorry,"

I kissed him to make him stop talking. It worked, for about a minute.

"Can I stay in here? I'm sure Anikki and Kora will be coming to yell at me any minute, they don't know where I am,"

"Coward,"

"You can stay with me," I said with a smile that I hoped was alluring.

"We have a lot of explaining to do,"

I just pouted a little bit, I know its silly and not very me, but I didn't want to face everyone.

"Beka, you need to apologize to Anikki particularly, you stormed off while she was in the middle of talking to her, you almost arrested her, everyone heard you shout for her to go away and never come back, and you insulted her, you know she is the Queen of the Rogue," he said, trying to contain a laugh.

I just glared at him some more.

"I might have to send my rushers for a swim, you slapped me in front of the ENTIRE court of the Rogue, and they didn't stop you" he was close to shouting now, I could see the anger in his eyes. He had temporarily forgiven me last night, I was not in a good state, I could barely walk and I was bawling, I guess I know that I have a low tolerance for ale.

I just stared him down until he calmed down, so that he was my Rosto, not the Rogue.

He just walked over, kissed my head and gave me a hug.

"I should have you killed, but I love you too much and everyone knows it," he grumbled.

"You wouldn't dare," I said.

"Either way, we will talk more later, I need to go have a court meeting, stay here. We have some serious issues to work out and you are not leaving until we are done,"

"Are you sure you can handle that Master Piper" I asked, overcoming my shyness for a final retort.

**A/N: I'm not sure if I should write more… Yes I know, their language is different than in the book, I can't write like that, it comes out worse than this did. If you have any suggestions I would love them. I am willing to continue this on, but I realized that there are not enough Terrier fics out there. Please be nice, I wrote this at 2am. **


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: I have a somewhat better idea of where this story is going, its going to be a good length, at least ten plus chapters

**A/N: I have a somewhat better idea of where this story is going, its going to be a good length, at least ten plus chapters. This fic is more about working through their issues (it can be done) and public opinion. I hope you guys like it… We NEED more Terrier fics. Oh and yeah, I'm not that good of a writer to have much published, in less newspaper articles count, which are not really fiction or books… My names not Tamora, although that is an awesome name, I like mine better. Thanks to everyone for reviewing, I will try to fix my little spelling problem (Aniki is with one "k" not 2)**

**Rosto's POV**

What in gods name was I going to do now? I had my Beka, but the Rogue is slowly slipping out of control.

"Rosto," Aniki, the Queen of the Rogue called.

"Yes," I shouted back. I needed some space and time to think up a solution for everything, keeping Beka and the Rogue.

"The chiefs have called an emergency meeting, they are all downstairs,"

"WHAT!" I shouted, and ran downstairs.

"After last nights little fiasco with Beka they are all having some problems,"

I swore eloquently in as many languages as I knew, I don't speak a lot of languages well but I know most of the curses.

"I'll be there in a second. Stall them for a minute," I ordered.

"Fine, one minute," she agreed.

I ran up the stairs as fast as I could. Shocking Beka when I ran into the room. I put on as many weapons as I could and tried to talk to her at the same time.

"Don't talk, please. I have an emergency meeting of the Rogue, I have to go, we will talk after your watch, stay in here until you go out on watch. If you can call out sick do so, please be safe and try to stay away from problems" I said as quickly as I could manage.

"Why?" she queried, looking at me like I was a looby.

"No time to explain. I love you," with that I ran down the stairs to Aniki.

I take a deep breath, check my weapons and walk into the tavern common room.

Everyone stands up as I enter, I walk to the round table that they are stationed at and begin talking quietly.

"Do not interrupt me, you can speak when I am done," I said quietly with a menacing tone to my voice. They all just nodded; Aniki looked at me like I was cracked

"First, no Dogs are going to be murdered. Particularly Guardswoman Cooper, hush" I said as they looked like they were going to go against my orders, " she is among other things a well-known Dog, our Lord Provost's foster daughter and the puppy of the best pair of Dogs in Corus, were anything to happen to her the Rogue would cease to exist,"

"Our Provost loves Beka, he trained her personally to be a Dog, most love her after the Shadow Snake and digger business, which means that she is recognizable, we do not need the Lower City to riot because their savior was executed and Goodwin and Tunstall are the best. No amount of money in the happy bag would make them look the other way. Which means that with the Dogs and Provost on our necks we would all slowly die or some other method of ending the Rogue," all present flinched.

"Second, Aniki and I are going to speak to Cooper, unless I am much mistaken, not only was she drunk enough that I don't believe she remembers the event, she was drugged"

"Which means my fellows; nothing is going to happen to Cooper, no accidents. This will be communicated to everyone. Also, her connections need to be more seriously considered,"

"There is some benefit to the Rogue for her remaining here, our acquaintance means that other Dogs do not feel it necessary to look to closely at the Dancing Dove, so long as the Kings peace is not disturbed. Cooper looks the other way while not on watch, and nothing is done in front of prying eyes. This is universally beneficial, the Dogs think they have someone inside the Rogue while we have someone inside the Dogs and none but us are the wiser.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: I hope guys liked the last chapter… The plot thickens

**A/N: I hope guys liked the last chapter… The plot thickens. To let you all Beka has not gone soft by Rosto's charms, she was just a little surprise to see him and he was talking really quickly. She decided to let him speak and then he ran before she could get a word in edgewise. This is fan fiction; I am not Tamora Pierce, while I am sure this is heartbreaking it shouldn't be surprising. **

Rosto's POV

The meeting was finally over. I considered myself lucky that I escaped not only with my life but without any challenges, those surely would come later though. I quietly walked to my room, always wary of assassins.

As I was walking up the stairs I noticed my door was open. Silently I released my daggers and got ready for a fight, and then I heard voices. Being nosy, I stopped to listen, everything was fine, it's just Kora and Beka chatting.

"How bad was it?" my Beka asked.

"You mean last night," Kora replied.

"Yes,"

"What do you mean by bad," she asked laughing.

"Should I be looking out for the Rogues assassins," she said quietly.

I cannot believe that she would ever think that, I would never let that happen. Neither would Aniki or Kora. I can not believe her; I can't believe that she doesn't trust us.

"BEKA!" Kora screeched. I guessed Kora feels the same way I do, "Rosto would never let that happen, neither would Aniki, me or any other of your friends, how can you even think that,"

"Kora, calm down, that's not what I meant, please don't be angry,"

"Explain yourself than, quickly," Kora whispered menacingly.

"It's complicated," she said.

Kora didn't say anything; I guess she gestured for her to go on.

"I don't know about the district chiefs, I am sure they must've took offense. And what happens if Rosto isn't Rogue anymore. I know I got him into trouble. It will be all my fault if anything happens to him, you or Aniki,"

"I want to be with Rosto Kora, what is going to happen, to everyone? I'm sure they wanted me killed for being disrespectful, what's going to happen if I become Rosto's girl? I don't want anything to happen because of me,"

Oh dear, so there was more to why she was refusing me. I didn't know she cared so much. I knew we liked each other, I love her, but she is so hard to read. How can I persuade her that nothing will happen?

"Beka," Kora sighed, "we, Rosto particularly are good at taking care of ourselves. That silly to worry about Rosto, he is the Rogue that should convince you. Aniki is one of the best swordswomen in the world, I know she doesn't boast about it but there is a reason no one dares fight or disobey here. I am a mage, have you been counting how many doors I have destroyed, and that was from a solid sleep,"

I really love Kora, more than just a bed buddy, she is one of my best friends, and she knows how I care about Beka.

"It sounds silly when you put it that way," she said. I'm sure she was looking at her boots or examining the grain of the floorboards.

I took a few steps back, "Beka," I called.

She didn't say anything, she just ran and jumped into my open arms; which was a tad surprising, I wasn't expecting her to do it. Kora just gave me a look that said she knew that I had been listening, she then slipped away while I mouthed "thank you."

**A/N: Sorry this is so short. I needed some filler, unfortunately. Please please please review, I'm not going to hold any chapter's hostage and demand so many reviews but I would love some reviews. I hope you like it and I will try to have another up in the next couple of days. **

**-Tilting at Windmills (Bonus points if you know offhand where this (my name) is from)**


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: Sorry that this took so long

**A/N: Sorry that this took so long!! There's not really a good excuse… I'm in high school, the end of the semester is very stressful, finals and projects so I'm sorry. But I was busy not just being lazy or holding this chapter hostage for reviews. As long as I get one review per chapter I'm pretty happy. I'll keep updating as long as I know SOMEONE is reading this stuff. If there wasn't someone reading then I would just be talking to myself ( like now) and well, that's not real fun and it's a little crazy. Hope you (you all) like/love it. **

Rosto's POV

Well, now this was surprising and a tad unusual. Not that I'm complaining, but usually Beka would sooner nap tap me with her baton then jump into my arms, I'm definetly not complaining, wouldn't want to put any ideas into her head, like she needs any help.

I started walking up to my room, this was not a sight anyone needed to see, particurally any of the Rogue, I think that Beka jumping up into my arms and holding on, almost for dear life would fall under the category of not being respectful to the Rogue or Queen of the Rogue.

"Beka," I called softly to her, her head was buried into the crook of my shoulder. It's a good thing I know that she would never turn assassin, she didn't even take honest bribes for a while. Its also very good that's she's not heavy, its not like she is a stick or anything, but if I couldn't carry her up the stairs in this position it could be potentially problematic, likely funny, but problematic. I quickly turned my head and sniffed my shirt and arm pits, I was pretty sure that I had bathed recently but with a gixie in your arms you want to make sure you don't smell or anything.

I walked into my room, set her down on the bed and sat next to her. For a moment she just looked at me, those misty grey eyes seeing my soul.

"Beka," I said quietly.

"Rosto," she answered, just as quiet.

"We need to talk," I said, almost wincing.

"Nothing good ever comes of a conversation that's started with 'we need to talk' Rosto, what is it we need to talk about?" she said. Uh-oh, I definitely began this wrong, she's getting all tough on me, bringing her wall up and readying her armor. I can't believe she thinks I would ever hurt her.

"I couldn't think of another way to begin, I'm not quite thinking clearly at the moment," I tried, in an attempt to get myself out of this hole that I had dug for myself, "nothing bad. We need to talk about 'us', whether or not there is an 'us', if and when we are going to tell people, and about your rusher notions," I said.

Beka's POV

Wow. He really must love me or something. Calm, cool, collected, always acting like a Player, is talking like a cove to his first gixie. What was I going to tell everyone? My Lord Provost? Tunstall and Goodwin? Ahuda? The other puppies? Even if my friends understand this isn't going to be easy. But its Rosto, the Rogue, even if the two are different, they can't be separated. Its worth it, I can feel it.

"Rosto," I whispered, speaking, finally was the looking in his eyes, he started to say something but I stopped him, "yes, Rosto, there is an us, yes we are going to tell people, its going to be interesting, but its not something that can be hidden and there's no reason to hide," I finished quietly, hoping he felt the same way.

" I love you Beka Cooper, Terrier of the Provosts Guard," he was like a dog with a bone with that stupid name.

" I think I love you too Rosto the Piper, Rogue of Tortall," two can play that game.

"Only think-"

This time I interrupted him with a kiss.

**A/N: Yes I know, very short and fluffy. But fluff is good for you! The story is going to be picking up a little bit. I'm very sorry about the filler. I wanted to have something to post, I know it has been forever. But it is summer, so I will have more time to devote to my lovely readers. **


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: Sorry this took so long

**A/N: Sorry this took so long! I really am sorry, I know I said I was going to update ASAP but it's been a little crazy. I am going to try (very hard) and get a couple of chapters together today, to make up for my absence. Fair trade? **

**Disclaimer: I am (sadly) not Tamora Pierce, I know amazing isn't it. If I was, I would've had Bloodhound out sooner, the wait is terrible! I don't own Beka, Rosto or any of her characters from Terrier. tear. **

From the Journal of Beka Cooper, Trainee Provost's Guard

Written after watch:

Tonight has been long, to make it easier, I am going to write it as things happened, when I didn't know the ending, so it will make as much sense as possible. This morning I had breakfast with the normal group then I went to visit the dust spinners, I heard nothing of sense. It has been a relatively quiet week, the usual crimes, but no major ones like the Shadow Snake or the diggers. Rosto and I are keeping things quiet for awhile, at least a couple days. We are going to tell Aniki, Kora, and most of our breakfast friends in the next couple of days.

Rosto seems to be keeping a firm hand on his rogues, he's adopted a tactic from the Scanran rogue, so he says, one mistake earns you a warning, two he takes an appendage, an ear, finger, depending on what you did, on your third mistake he takes the rest of you. Not that he told me this himself, I heard it from the pigeons. Not that I'll tell 'him, but it makes me laugh, its clever, as long as it doesn't create problems for the Dogs or for the people not involved with the Rogue, defenseless people. Rosto ordered his people to leave the poor people alone, they have little worth stealing, and anything else is cruel.

He's a good sort as Rogue's go. His chiefs are not real happy with him, protecting the common people, keeping a tight rein, and keeping a decent chunk of the profits. As of yet he's faced a couple challenges, there are new chiefs for several of the districts, the only one who is really creating trouble is Dawull, chief of Waterfront. I am trying to stay out of the business of the Rogue, and Rosto and Aniki are trying to keep me out of it, not to the point of being mean, but discussing things I shouldn't hear where I can't hear them. I don't want to hobble them; they don't want to be hobbled. At least I don't have to worry about being picked, not that it's happened yet. The safest place for a Dog to live seems to be next to the Rogue.

I went to the kennel early, only the Puppies had to train today, on the first watch of the month the Dogs debate if any of their Puppies are ready to be promoted to Dogs, and they discuss it and vote on it during training for the Puppies. I've only been a Puppy for a couple of months, most Puppies are promoted after being on the streets for six months, and almost no Puppies are still Puppies after a year. They will announce the results before watch, the reason is because they don't want any Puppies thinking about the results rather than the work in front of them "attention unpaid is a grave that's made" as the saying goes.

Most of the Lower City's Puppies had quit after Beltane, so there were only a couple of us left, we practiced in pairs while Ahuda kept going back and forth between the training yard and the meeting inside. Ersken and I were partners and when Ahuda wasn't watching we couldn't help but talk.

"Beka," he whispered to me, as we were sparring with our bamboo staffs.

"What?" I said back, technically we aren't supposed to be talking.

"Who do think is going to be first?"

"I don't know, pay attention," I said, as I landed a hit on him.

"It's going to be you, our Terrier will be a Dog instead of a Puppy," he said smugly.

"Do you even remember 'Fishpuppy'?" I said, and gave him on of my ice-glares.

"That name didn't stick, and you know it. It's been Terrier since Orva Ashmiller, the Shadow Snake and the diggers,"

I didn't have a reply to that, so I just glared at him some more. Big names belonged to those who did big deeds, Goodwin and Tunstall, the best Dogs in Corus don't have any names. I'm just a trainee. Even my Lord calls me Terrier, I wish everyone would stop; Beka or Cooper is just fine.

As we kept practicing our blocks and hits I let my thoughts drift, there is a formal ceremony of sorts when a person becomes a Dog, I want to be promoted, but being first would attract all sorts of unwanted attention. I hate being so curst shy, and what if my Puppy friends are mad at me, that they all have to wear the white trim and I don't. I don't want people to believe that it is my Lord's doing, I just want to be a regular working Dog.

"COOPER!" someone shouted at me.

I turned around towards the sound of the voice, training was over, it was time to get into uniform and muster.

Inside the kennel, there were only Dogs; everyone else had been thrown out.

"Puppies, stand with your Dogs. Silently," said Ahuda our Watch Sergeant, she didn't even need to threaten about what would happen if our orders weren't obeyed, no one dared disobey her so there was no need for her to waste her breath.

I walked to stand with my training Dogs, Tunstall and Goodwin, Tunstall just smiled at me. But they kept their lips shut. They were a little scared of Ahuda too, but only a little.

It was about 15 minutes before watch started, Ahuda kept us quiet and at attention until she had finished marking our attendance. The tension was beginning to build painfully, I just want it to be over already, and I don't care about the result I just want to know if I'm still a Puppy or a Dog, I started to fidget a little from the anticipation. Tunstall laid one his large hands on my shoulder to quiet me. His quiet message was clear, stop.

Finally, Ahuda looked up from the roster and smiled at us.

"The Dogs of Jane Street Kennel have voted Trainee Rebakah Cooper to full Guardswoman status" she said, as she glared at us to remain quiet, she was not quite done talking, " Cooper, Goodwin and Tunstall stay back, the rest of you are dismissed."

All of my Puppy friends walked over and gave me a quick hug, all of the Dogs in the Kennel smiled at me as they left to walk their watch. Now was not the time for celebration, after watch I fear is going to be a party, definitely if my friends on the other side of the law hear.

There were only the four of us inside the kennel, Tunstall gave me a huge bear hug that nearly crushed me, Goodwin being the less friendly of the two smiled and nodded at me.

Ahuda just looked silently on our celebration.

We walked up to her desk, she handed me a tunic without the white trim, a Dogs tunic, and sent me to change, with a quiet congratulations and a small hug.

When I got back she said, "Beka, you are going to stay with Tunstall and Goodwin for a while, a partner assignment is going to take a little time, " she smiled at me and she finished with "celebrate after watch and go bag some rats."

I gave her a deep bow and walked outside with my partners.

Pounce was waiting outside; I picked him up and spun around a few times. I can't believe it, I am a Dog, not Puppy or Trainee but Guardswoman Cooper!! He knew I was happy, he didn't even complain of my treatment of him, I hugged my cat. I wonder if my Lord Gershom knows. He should know by my next day off, if only this would get my Lady to let go of her dream that I will quit the Dogs. The people outside the kennel, who had business inside clapped and cheered a little, most people in the Lower City know me by sight if not by name.

"Let's go, we are late getting started, we have the Night market tonight. I'm happy for you and proud of you Cooper but we have the Kings peace to uphold and your celebrating can wait until dinner and after watch," Goodwin said quietly to me, Tunstall heard her and we began the walk to the Night market. I can't believe Goodwin said she was proud of me! That's probably as much praise as I am going to get from her, ever.

The walk was a quiet one, Pounce rode on Goodwin's shoulders, and Tunstall just smiled and left me to my thoughts. I wonder who my partner will be, no one will break up Goodwin and Tunstall, and I probably won't be paired with another Puppy. I hope I get someone good.

Tunstall suddenly stopped, lifted his head up and began to sniff the air, like the four legged dogs that some pairs bring with them. Watch has been terrible without Mistress Noll's pastries, no one else is as good, what she did was terrible and she received proper punishment but she made a good pastry. It's hard to make it to dinner without her.

Tunstall walked to Bakers Row and looked around, it seemed that someone new had set up a stall. Tunstall followed his nose to a particular stall, Mistress Noll's old stall, the mot behind the counter was in her middle to late twenties, taller than me, about 5 feet 11 inches, with expressive brown eyes the color of cognac, medium skin, tan but not too dark and long light brown hair with golden streaks, she looked like a baker, with some extra fluff on her. She looked to be kind.

"Hello Mistress…" Tunstall said to the mot once there were no more customers.

"Shelby. Carol Shelby. My good sir," she said with a smile.

"I'm Mattes Tunstall, and these are my partners Clary Goodwin and Beka Cooper, we are of the Provost's Guard," Tunstall said, returning the smile, and pointing to us as he supplied our names.

"I'm recently come to Corus and yet your reputation proceeds you, the folk of the Lower City speak well of their favorite Dogs," she said with a mischievous smile.

Tunstall winked at her. Goodwin looked happy, even if Mistress Shelby was a little young for Tunstall, she was most certainly not noble, I doubt that Mistress Shelby has replaced Lady Sabine in Tunstalls affections. Tunstall flirts with every mot, and gixie on the street, mayhap for practice or to get information or because he likes it when pretty mots smile back at him.

"What have you Mistress Shelby?" Goodwin asked

"Fritters, pastries, rolls and bread, several types of each," she replied.

Tunstall took 2 raisin-apple patties, Goodwin and I had an apple fritter each.

"Bless Mithros and the Goddess this is good," Tunstall said, after we had walked away.

Mistress Shelby was better than Mistress Noll; hopefully this baker is as nice as she appears.

We wandered around the Market for a while, stopping cut purses and pick pockets. We didn't bother hobble any of them, they were just children and none of them were successful, a light smack on the wrist, not hard enough to break bones, should remind them not to steal in front of Dogs.

With Rosto as the Rogue, Watch was beginning to be boring.

As we were walking to the Mantel and Pullet, at about the middle of watch we were passing a tavern, which was frequented by the rushers of Waterfront district, and a brawl broke out. There were at least fifty strong men, who looked as if they were rushers or worked on the waterfront, big strong men, not necessarily the brightest.

Goodwin grimaced and said "Try not to get killed." We all three started blowing our whistles. With odds this bad, 16-1 about, we started on the outside, Goodwin just nap-tapped as many heads as possible, trying to even out the odds. Everyone she hit dropped, unconscious. Tunstall was doing well, and then we got separated.

I kept blowing my whistle as I tried to take care of as many people as possible, these idiots, they kept fighting each other and fighting us. My Lord told me always accept an opponents stupidity or something like that, it makes the fight easier for us. I kicked a couple guys in the cod, hard. I let them lie down and crawl away. There were so many of them. Curse all Dogs that don't hear a whistle! Finally another couple of pairs showed up, it seemed that a lot of them were eating. I watched Tunstall grab to cove's heads and smash them together, it looked like it hurt. I looked around for my Dogs, I could see Tunstall but not Goodwin.

Most of the brawlers seemed under control, I'm not sure how long we were in there for. The other pairs were kicking everyone out. I started walking up to Tunstall, he was looking around, he saw me and sighed, he kept looking around and then shouted "Cooper. Where's Goodwin?"

I shook my head and saw him visibly sag. I felt a wave of ice numb me, she can't be dead. She is a seventeen-year veteran, the best of the best. I started looking around on the ground for her as Tunstall shouted to everyone "Find Goodwin. Don't worry about hobbling rats. NOW!"

His command scared all of the Dogs on the scene. Everyone was shouting "Goodwin" and "Clary."

I was looking on the floor and I saw a bit of someone's uniform under some unconscious brawlers. I called to Tunstall "I FOUND HER! I NEED HELP NOW!"

He ran over, not caring about the other people he stepped on. He helped me roll the brawlers off her. I only recognized her by her uniform and size, it looked like she had several broken bones and bruises covered everything that I could see. Tunstall didn't say a word, he just looked at her, gently picked her up and nodded his head at me to follow. We got to the kennel as fast as possible. Thank Mithros and the Goddess that it wasn't far.

Tunstall didn't say a word as we ran into the kennel as if the Black God himself was chasing us. Maybe he was, but Goodwin was not going to the Peaceful Realms, not tonight. He took Goodwin straight to the healers, and left me to deal with Ahuda.

"What happened?" she asked me quietly.

"Tavern brawl. Rover's street." I said just as quietly, without feeling.

"Is she alive?" my sergeant barely got out.

"I think so, but badly injured." I whispered.

This seemed to take a weight off her shoulders, and she let herself really look at me.

"Get in the healers room Cooper. You are injured, and bleeding," she ordered.

I looked down, I hadn't noticed.

I nodded.

"Until Goodwin is healed, you are paired with Tunstall. All of you have tomorrow off." She said "That is not optional Cooper."

"Yes, ma'am."

She allowed herself a small smile.

"Go to the healers."

I walked into the tiny room that served as the infirmary. Tunstall looked at me and swore. None of us had made it out unscathed. He helped me bind my cuts as the healers saw to Goodwin. In an odd show of affection, he put his arm around my shoulders as we sat waiting for news. We didn't talk, there was nothing to say. After what seemed like forever, the head healer turned to look at us.

At first he swore when he saw the state we were in, neither of us not bleeding or bruised, although we had stopped the bleeding.

"You're her partners?"

"Yes," I answered, since Tunstall seemed incapable of answering.

"It was touch and go for a while but she is going to live. However, it will be some time before she will be back on patrol and normal duty."

I nodded.

"Her family?" he asked.

"Are being summoned," Ahuda said from the doorway. She looked several years older, in the short space of time that I had not seen her.

"The two of you will be here for several hours, and then you can go home," he said

I nodded for both of us.

That is what happened tonight. I cannot retell the rest of it. I will recount it truly and fully tomorrow. After I get some much needed sleep. I can barely think of it now without crying. Gods all bless, thank Mithros and the Goddess that everyone will be alright.


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: SORRY SORRY SORRY

**A/N: SORRY SORRY SORRY! I really didn't want this to take this long… I started my Junior year and I have a lot of AP classes. I will try to be better. I want to thank everyone who has reviewed, and put me or this story on their alerts so far. THANKS: ****Vine Archer****, ****Reina Gatana****, ****RedMarigold****, ****GrlWithoutAName****, ****Baying-for-the-Moon****, ****Bradhadair fire starter****, ****Lioness's Heart****, ****rurounivampire81****, ****Bevin Brighteyes****, ****Scratch O'Brien****, ****UntilNeverDawns****, ****nickipicky****, ****michigander3893****. **

**Thank so much. I love reviews. And alerts are nice too. **

**I am not Tamora Pierce; I think most of you have realized this already. But I have a lot of lawyers in my family, you can never have too many disclaimers. **

Beka's POV: (NOT A JOURNAL ENTRY)

"Is she going to be alright?" I asked the healer, I was afraid of what he would tell me, but that couldn't stop my asking.

"Would you like the truth or the sugar coated answer?" he asked with a little bit of humor and sarcasm. I suppose healing the Dogs that came off Evening Watch in the Lower City would give a person just a tad of sarcasm.

"The facts," I reply. He just smiled.

Before he answered he glanced at Tunstall, who was asleep on the cot next to mine.

"They have been paired together over a decade," I answer to his unasked question.

He didn't say anything at first and then he sighed, I think that he was debating what to tell me, I noticed that he hadn't glanced into my eyes, so they hadn't scared him off. I suppose having to tell a Dog's loved ones that their friend, sister, mother, daughter was killed must be hard on a person.

He looked at me, assessing my mental state; he didn't want me to breakdown on him. I am not a lily handed lady from Patten District who can't stand a splinter.

"She is lucky to be alive, the Goddess smiled on her tonight," he said quietly. "It will be months, possibly longer before she is fit to be on duty again, she may never be able to." He paused but I didn't say anything, I just nodded, it was something had to comprehend, Goodwin not being on the streets.

"If you had taken any longer to get back to the Kennel she might not be alive. It will be some time before she will be out of bed, there is only so much magic can do, Goodwin has built up some resistance to healings," he continued.

"What is your opinion?" I asked quietly.

"If and only if she obeys healer's orders, she should be able to walk in a week, if she stays in bed and doesn't over work herself in two months or more she should be alright for paperwork and such. It could be six months before she could think about street duty, more if she fights bed rest." He said.

I admired his honesty, he must know Goodwin to some degree, no Dog willingly submits to bed rest and leave. Even after ordered to do so.

"Thank you," I whispered. I was NOT going to cry, I could not cry. I was needed.

I settle in for a nap, with some tea.

Rosto's POV: (Several Hours before)

I heard from my birdies outside the Jane Street Kennel that my Beka was promoted to a full dog tonight. I will have to tell Aniki and Kora, we should have a party tonight when she gets home from watch and tomorrow at breakfast. I wonder, what should I get her? In my odd way I am proud of her, as her sweetheart I'm ecstatic I know that this is what she has always wanted and what she has worked so hard for. As the Rogue, I respect her achievement, but it means that I must be more careful around her. It is one thing to have a puppy just outside the Rouges den, a full Dog around might cause some complications. And now she can arrest me if she chooses. I will have to be more careful. I will never put her in that position. It would be cruel, and heartless. Although many think that I am cold hearted, or that I simply have no heart that is not true where Beka, or any of my true friends are concerned.

The Dancing Dove is oddly quiet tonight, all of my chiefs are here, which rarely happens. My sixth sense, that tingling on the back of my neck is going off. Since my chiefs are already fairly drunk I doubt that there will be a challenge or assassination attempt, tonight. Yet, it seems that all the main players in the Rogue, particularly the ones I don't trust, almost as if to show me that they had nothing to do with something that is going on. I know something is going on. I am never wrong about this. Are the cementing their alibis? If I see them here then they are not a participant in whatever is going on? That does seem to be the intent. I will check the tavern again for assassins.

"Aniki, Kora," I called softly as they passed. They turned to look at me, the expressions on their faces less than pleasant. Kora rarely came here during business hours, and Aniki must sense what I am. Phelan, was with them. I think that he knew that I wanted them alone. He bowed to Aniki gave her a kiss and walked over to the bar.

Before they could say anything, "Let's take a walk," I said quietly.

I did not want anyone hearing what we would be discussing, there is a very short list of people I trust completely.

"Aniki, is anything going on tonight?" I asked quickly.

"Not that I know of," she said quietly, but a look of worry crossed over her face.

"Kora?"

She just shook her head no.

"Will you stay here tonight for a while Kora, just in case?" I asked her.

"Of course," she said.

We reentered the tavern.

"Aniki, Kora," they were walking ahead of me, talking together.

"What Rosto?" they asked. I take it I interrupted something.

"Beka was promoted today, lets do something special tonight and tomorrow."

They smiled, in a way that Beka would have taken as too mischevious or even slightly evil. I knew that they were planning something. Maybe I should be afraid. I, Rouge of Tortall, could be easily put in my place, and even was scared of 3 girls, Aniki, Kora and Beka. It would be for the best that the court do not know that. Its bad enough the Bold Brian calls me a spintry. How many times do I have to throw him in the Olorun?

It was a couple hours before the end of evening watch when a runner came in, he was a young boy, maybe 15, the brother of a rusher I think. He wasn't carrying a message for anyone, I think that he was coming here to make alliances with the chiefs or find someone willing to take him on as rusher. He had promise, maybe I would mentor him. He said something that interested me, "All the taverns are full tonight, there has been a lot of brawls, big ones, I was lucky to get out with all my bones not broken,"

Hmmm… That is odd. Tavern brawls, those were usually reserved for the taverns on the Waterfront, with the river dodgers. Most taverns didn't have brawls often. I would have to be extra careful tonight. I wish that I had found out where Beka was patrolling tonight.

I am always itchy when I don't have Beka in my sight, especially when she is on watch. It would be my or her luck to have a rusher be taken in less than quietly and she would be getting hurt. Nothing I could ever stay would make her quit. They will have to promote her off the street. I will not think about the possibility of her dying on watch. It WILL NOT HAPPEN.

(A little while later…)

"There was a large brawl on the Waterfront. Rushers and the river dodgers are being taken to the Cages. The Dogs were involved," a guy running into the tavern said.

"How long ago?" someone asked. I know I didn't. It wouldn't be good for the Rogue if I showed too much interest in the Dogs safety.

"2 Hours ago," the man said.

A couple of my rushers sighed, as if they were looking for a fight.

I debated saying something, but decided against it. Another night, when there are more people here. Perhaps on one of the meeting nights. I am trying to keep my rushers out of the cages.

Aniki and Kora have been working on Beka's party all night. They are getting food, making a banner, and decorating.

I hope Beka wasn't involved in any brawls. She rarely patrols the Waterfront, Goodwin and Tunstall try to stay away from the more lively taverns. I doubt that either of them have forgotten the fight that they nearly lost Beka in. I remember hearing about it, I haven't forgotten. I never will.

(Closer to the end of watch)

"Are you guys almost ready?" I asked Aniki and Kora. It looked like all the preparations were done. They had gotten some of Beka's favorite foods. She might hate the attention, but would love it.

"Yeah, just about," Kora replied. They looked busy. I would try to finish my business early so that Beka and I could enjoy her party. Maybe we should tell our good friends tonight. It might be for the best that it is not widely known, but we have no reason to hide from our friends. Kora and Aniki will approve, if they haven't guessed already, they stopped being my bed buddies long ago. Kora has Ersken and Aniki has Phelan.

It's the end of watch. Beka should be home soon. It takes her five to ten minutes to get home. Ersken and Beka usually walk together, for safety, and they are both going to the same place.

20 minutes after watch:

Maybe she had a difficult rat, and wasn't at the Kennel for end of watch. It has happened before. We will wait a little longer. Kora and Aniki are starting to get nervous.

One hour after watch:

Everyone is starting to get really concerned. None of the rushers have brought back news, of anything. Even the rushers that are less fond of me would bring back news if anything had happened to her, just to see how I would react.

Two hours after watch:

"Aniki. Kora. I am going down to the Kennel. Are you coming?" I said quietly without emotion. I looked at the decorations with a grim smile.

"Of course," they said.

We walked to the Kennel quietly. I had my Rogue face on, I would not think about what could have happened, until I knew what really had happened.

"She's okay Rosto, just hung up, maybe reports or a difficult Rat," Aniki said.

I nodded.

The people out front of the Kennel didn't say anything, they just moved out of my way. I am not sure if it is because I am Rogue or the look on my face.

I entered the Kennel and the room went quiet. It is my first trip here, as a free man or prisoner. Clearly I am not welcome if not in shackles. I have met Beka outside, but never at the entrance or inside. It makes people nervous, people on both sides of the law.

The Night Watch Sergeant is sitting at the main desk, but Ahuda, Beka's Sergeant is standing next to the main desk. The look she sends me is slightly better than Beka's icy eyes, when Beka is furious. No one is crying, so hopefully no one has died. Beka is not dead. Beka is not dead. I say this to convince myself. I think Ahuda knows or suspects why I am here, not that she would admit it. Beka said that everyone knew where and with whom she lived. Everyone might be a slight exaggeration.

"Here to turn yourself in?" the idiot Sergeant on Night Watch asked.

"No," I said in my coldest voice. He visibly recoiled. I wonder what I look like to an outsider. If the whispers that I wasn't supposed to hear were any indication then, evil, King of Thieves, and cruel might be apt descriptions.

I looked at Ahuda. She looked right back at me. Clearly she was not going to volunteer any information, I would have to ask.. I think she wanted to know how deeply me feelings went and making me, the Rogue, have to ask was just a bonus.

"Where is Beka?" I asked looking straight at her.

"None of your business," the idiot had to speak again. As if once was not enough.

"She has not arrived home, is she still here or should I be searching the streets?" I asked taking a step towards her.

The Dogs inside the Kennel were instantly on their feet, growling with menace. Clearly I am not liked by the enforcers of the Kings law. I had thought that they would appreciate the change, but I was wrong on that account. I thought they might have appreciated my changes, they might, but will never admit it.

"Most of my watch is in the infirmary, as you are here I take it you had nothing to do with it, or at least that is the image you are presenting," she said quietly.

"No one has died, yet," she said, answering the look on my face. "Come this way."

The other Dogs in the room were clearly going to protest, letting me into the Kennel was one thing, to be allowed, barely, taking me into the infirmary nearly caused a riot.

"All of you be quiet," she said and looked at the Night Watch Sergeant to control his people.

Aniki and Kora remained quiet throughout the exchange. Kora was nearly panicking.

"I am aware that you live in the same building as Guardswoman Cooper and Trainee Westover, and are friends. That is the only reason I am taking you back here. Tonight only, tomorrow there will be no hesitation should the shackles need to be put on you," she said. I expected nothing less. She was letting me inside the Kennel, but I was not welcome back unless as prisoner, and I could expect no favors. Did she think me stupid?

I did not answer her, I nodded yes, and gestured for her to lead the way.

"Be quiet, this is an infirmary not a tavern," she ordered, and opened the door.

I looked into the room, every cot was occupied, people in chairs, and sitting on the ground. This was not an accident, I am sure of it. The person who planned this, and executed it will be lucky to escape with their life. Rogues do NOT attack Dogs. We bribe them in hope that they will let some of our more minor crimes escape their notice. I am lucky the Rogue was not stormed, my presence must have convinced the Dogs that I am not responsible. Some laws madmen break as Beka told me.

As we stood in the doorway Dogs looked up, but did not say anything. They likely did not have the energy. Ersken and Kora found each others eyes. He rushed over to us and hugged her, I think that he would have spun her around but was not able to due to his injuries. I think he was stabbed in the shoulder. Mithros help the poor looby that stabbed Kora's man. The Black God may forgive him but Kora won't. Her fire spells are less then pleasant when directed at a person. I looked for Pounce, he was sitting at the end of Beka's cot.

_I couldn't leave her to come and get you. There was nothing you could do to help. It was more than ten to one. There were simultaneous brawls across the Lower City. No Dogs answered the whistle calls. Goodwin is barely alive. Beka is injured, I am healing her. Even a God can only do so much. She will be fine in a couple days. _

That was the longest speech that Pounce has given to me, to everyone else it must have sounded like cat. I think that I was the only one to hear.

Kora was checking Ersken for wounds. I was looking for the Healer and Ahuda.

I found them speaking together.

"…will be off duty for months, minimum… may never be fit for duty again," I heard the healer whisper.

I looked for Tunstall and Goodwin. Tunstall was sitting against the wall, looking at his hands. He seemed fine, but in no mood to speak. Goodwin was unconscious on a cot. She seemed one of the most badly injured.

I turned and looked at Ahuda and the head Healer.

"May we take Guardswoman Cooper and Trainee Westover home? We have a healer, Kora?" I asked.

Ahuda looked at me, analyzing my motives, she was deciding if she could trust me.

"Yes," he said "You need to carry her home and bedrest for tomorrow, maybe the next two days."

I nodded yes.

Ahuda said "Tell her she is off duty for 4 days minimum, she can come back then for an evaluation,"

"Yes ma'am." I said, without a hint of sarcasm.

I walked over to Beka's cot. Pounce jumped off. I picked her up gently and cradled her against my chest. I would have to do this when she wasn't unconscious or injured.

Ahuda gave me a strange look but didn't say anything. I might possibly be holding closer than necessary. Kora is helping Ersken. Aniki is following with a watchful eye. Gods help anyone who gets in our way.

I walked back into the entrance of the Kennel. It went quiet again. All of the Night Watch and some Evening Watch Dogs exchanged glances. They were debating who if anyone was going to say something. I just wanted to leave, and get Beka home.

"What are doing with her?" a Dog asked, I didn't know him, probably on Night Watch, the guy didn't seem too bright. He didn't notice Ahuda following us. She could have stopped me if she so desired, not that I would risk Beka's safety like that by fighting with Ahuda.

I didn't say anything. Just glared at the idiot that was blocking the door.

"Let them pass," Ahuda called. I was just as shocked as the Dogs in the room, I nearly turned around to look at her, but caught myself just in time.

The idiot had no intention of moving.

"I would let Ersken carry her," no I wouldn't but the idiot didn't need to know that, "but he is unable. She must be carried home. Do you have a problem with that?" I asked in my coldest Rogue voice on him, with the evilest glare I could muster while holding Beka in my arms. It had the desired effect. The idiot moved, and nearly fell out of the way. I would laugh, but it was not the appropriate time or venue. It was time to leave, their patience was out.

I walked as quickly as possible, anyone who got in the way got the wrath of the Rogue, in a dark mood. I am a good Rogue as Rogue's go, but that doesn't go too far.

Finally we got back to the lodging house. I walked upstairs and into Beka's room. I tried to lay her down, but during the walk back from the Kennel she had tightly grabbed my shirt and wouldn't let go. Since I wasn't going to be sleeping anyway I sat down on her bed, and moved her into a more comfortable position. She was laying against my side with her head turned into my chest. An errant thought went through my head, I could easily get used to this.

Beka's POV:

I woke up and was in less pain than I had expected. It took me a moment to get my bearings. I remembered passing out in the kennel, but not going home. And I was very warm and comfortable. I opened my eyes, I saw that I was in my room, in Rosto's arms. Not an uncomfortable situation. I don't want to think about what happened, but I think that I might need to. I think Rosto must have come and gotten me. I knew that he didn't just want me as his doxie, but the doubt has always been there. Its not fair, my prejudice against rushers. But Rosto has proved me wrong. I might have to admit it.

I just remembered, today is my first day as Guardswoman Cooper. I still don't think I've earned the title. I wonder if everyone knows already. They must since the white trim is gone from my tunic. My boots and weapon belt are off, and my hair is unbraided. I wonder who did it? Kora? No. Aniki? Maybe. It was probably Rosto. But that doesn't bother me nearly as much as it should.

I looked up. Rosto was asleep, his arms wrapped tightly around me. I must have given him a terrible scare last night. It might be awhile before he relaxes. I deserve it.

Now that I think about it, last night was off. It is unlikely that multiple tavern brawls happen at once. I will have to investigate this one. For Goodwin.

I give Rosto a nice peck on the cheek. He opens his eyes quickly. Glances around the room, and then looks at me. He smiles that I am awake and relatively well. He gives me a nearly bone crushing hug and a kiss on the head.

"Don't you ever do that again," he mumbles into my hair.

I just sighed, this was going to be a long day.

**A/N: I hope you enjoyed this. It is ELEVEN pages typed. My longest chapter so far. I could end this here, but I am undecided. If you guys want more, I will comply. Any idea's or suggestions as to where this story should go would be appreciated. I am thinking that the Lord Provost should come and check on Beka. He doesn't know about Beka and Rosto yet. Maybe some more crime fighting. **


	7. Chapter 7

A/N: I am so sorry that this has taken forever. I will try to make it up to you guys okay? Just in case you didn't already know, this is FANFICTION, so fiction, based off an amazing piece of work, today is Tamora Pierce, one of my personal favorites. I would love to be her, but sadly I'm not so... I don't own this story, or most of the things in it. Enjoy.

Beka's POV (not journal)

As Rosto held me I took stock of my injuries. It was not good. I think I am covered in bruises, if Tunstall, Goodwin and I had been a little less lucky last night we would have died. Perhaps that was the intention. That is a scary thought, brawls are rarely intentional. But who would have organized this? The main suspect is holding me, who does that leave? His chiefs? Unsatisfied rushers?

Rosto's arms around me tighten. I look up at his face, he is scowling. It is his Rogue face. I think that we are thinking the same thoughts.

"Beka..." he says quietly.

"This wasn't an accident or a tavern brawl," I say as I manuver myself closer to him.

"No. Rushers were curiously absent from Court, yet the Chiefs and their guard were present, taverns reported higher than average business. Brawls broke out over the entire Lower City at the same time," he whispered

Rosto's POV (NJ)

Someone will die for this.

A/N I know that this is super super short. I will post more today and tomorrow.


	8. Just an AN

Sorry to get all of you hoping for a real update. But one is coming. I haven't forgotten all about Beka and Rosto, and I intend to do better than TP in Bloodhound!!!!! **Spoiler**

It's college application season so don't expect regular updates, but I'll do my best. It will be summer for a while so I'll try to get the story to a good stopping point.


End file.
